What Dreams Are Made Of
by Laura-Grace
Summary: He was just a normal 16-year-old kid. She was a 16-year-old singing sensation. When T.K. Takaishi crossed paths with Raeven Starr on her Starr-light Tour in Odaiba, he never realized exactly what would come of it…
1. The Starrlight Tour Comes To Odaiba

What Dreams Are Made Of

_He was just a normal 16-year-old kid. She was a 16-year-old singing sensation. When T.K. Takaishi crossed paths with Raeven Starr on her Starr-light Tour in Odaiba, he never realized exactly what would come of it…_

A/N: Just to note that 02 never happened, hence Davis, Ken, Yolei and Cody will not be in this. And Raeven is _not an OC. So if you're smart, it's really not all that difficult to figure out who Raeven is. _

DISCLAIMER: I may not own Raeven, but I _do own the hopefully-fictional Eternal Records and the following people: *prepares for long spiel* Roald, Robynn, Raphael, Roscoe, Romeo, Rachelle, Rissa, Rosalie, Rhett, Raymie, Roxie, Lee, Laraine, Jakes, Andy, Jackie, Birch and Alessa. Oh! And Damion._

**_CHAPTER 1  The Starr-light Tour Comes to Odaiba_**

_May 13, 2006_

                "T.K.! Matt's on the phone for you! And turn that down, for heaven's sake! I can only take so much sugary pop!"

                "_Sugary?" 16-year-old T.K. yelped. "Ma, it's not _food_! And it's not really __pop!"_

                "Just answer the phone, T.K.!"

                T.K. picked up the phone. "Hey, Matt."

                "Mom all Raeven Starr-ed out?" 20-year-old Matt Ishida asked rhetorically. "Speaking of Raeven Starr, guess who gets to open for her when the Starr-light Tour comes to Odaiba in a couple of days?"

                "No way!" T.K. yelped. "_You_, Mr. Rock-Star, are opening for Ms. Teen-Pop-Star?"

                "Hey, she's the music world's sweetheart. I open for her, I gain popularity. I become world famous. Raeven Starr will open for _me_ someday soon."

                "Very systematic, Matt," T.K. laughed. "So are you taking Sora out with you?"

                "Actually, I didn't even think of asking her." Matt answered. "I was thinking, to make up for missing your birthday last month, this is my belated birthday gift to you. A free pass to the entire week's shows."

                T.K. was speechless.

                "I take that as a yes, or are you dumping me?" Matt teased. "'Cause you know, I can always talk Tai in going or something. He wouldn't pass up a free concert, even if he did have to work for it."

                'No!" T.K. yelped. "Yes, I mean, I will go. I'm just… stunned. Wait a minute. Did you say _work_?"

                "Yeah. I can't score actual tickets, so you come along as part of the sound crew and get to see the concert for free any way. And get paid, too. It's a good deal."

                When T.K. finally got off the phone with his brother, he switched the Raeven Starr CD he was listening to, to one of his favourite songs, Hope and Light. The title always reminded him of himself and Kari. Then he remembered it was Kari's birthday today. That is, if it was ever really her birthday. 'Well, happy birthday, any way, Kari. Wherever you are.'

_May 14, 2006_

                "Matt, are you sure we were supposed to meet here at 5?" Kenji Jumushi asked suspiciously.

                "That's what they said." Matt said patiently, pushing a strand of blonde hair out of his face. He didn't want to admit it to his three-already irked bandmates, but he was beginning to doubt his hearing.

                "How do we know Raeven Starr isn't, like, Britney Spears or something?" Kenji asked suddenly. "I mean, nobody's ever seen her face before this tour and they don't publish pictures or broadcast it. Nobody even tried to describe her."

                With an expression of 'What kind of junk is _that_?!' on his face, Matt was about to respond when the sound of feet approaching was heard.

                The door swung open and the first person who entered the room was a black-suited and thickly-built man, who held the door as a teenage girl, with long and fine light brown hair entered the room. Her eyes' colour was hidden by the amber sunglasses she wore. Her hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail and she was wearing black stretch flare pants with a black spaghetti-strap top, on top of which was a long thin sky blue overshirt. One of those ones the girls all seemed to be into, with the uneven bottoms and flared uneven sleeves and curving seams. She was wearing black platform sneakers, which gave her the extra inch or so that she needed. Behind her came a casually-dressed young man only a few years older than T.K. and a few years younger than Matt.

                Taking off the sunglasses, her eyes were revealed to be a soft amber almost identical to the lenses of the sunglasses. Not a ravishing beauty by today's terms, but beautiful in the simplicity. She would blend into a crowd easily if it wasn't for the eyes.

                For once, Kenji seemed to have been struck dumb, but the percussionist Kito Ijio sure wasn't. "Hey, good-looking."

                "Watch it," the young man snapped, stepping forward.

                The girl laid a hand on his arm. "Jakes," she said quietly. He relaxed and stepped back. Then she stepped forward, looking directly at Matt. "I presume you're Yamato Ishida." She said.

                "Please, call me Matt," Matt winced. "My real name sounds like a tomato juice."

                "It _is_ a tomato juice," T.K. said absentedly.

                "Shut up, T.K."

                "All right, Matt." She acquiesced, amber eyes flickering over to T.K. for a moment before resettling back on Matt. "I'm Raeven Starr."

                Kenji got over his stupor and elbowed Matt out of the way. "Miss Starr, I'm Kenji Jumushi, and this is my phone number. Give me a ring if you want a tour of Odaiba one night."

                "Sorry to disappoint you, but—"

                "Jakes!" Raeven said sternly. Kenji got the message, though, and backed off. The young man, who was obviously Jakes, looked slightly mollified.

                Kito stepped forward now. "Allow me to extend the finesse that Kenji lacks and Matt has no need of. I am Kito Ijio, the percussionist. Matt is our fearless leader and lead vocalist and guitarist. Kenji is our back-up guitarist. And Yoko Kenkake over there is our pianist."

                "A pleasure to meet all of you." Raeven responded sweetly, obviously seeing right through the subtlety and not responding to the flirtations. "I'm sure they said there was only four of you, though." She looked again at T.K.

                "Oh, that's my brother, T.K.," Matt quickly said. "He's with our sound crew."

                T.K. took the hint and slipped out of the room to the sound room.


	2. The First Concert May 14, 2006

What Dreams Are Made Of

A/N: Aw right! Who guessed it right? *blinks upon realizing she hasn't uploaded the first chapter yet*

DISCLAIMER: I own only whom I own.

LYRICS: Any lyrics I use, unless otherwise noted in a section like this, are created by MOI! And I'm not a songwriter, so I'm very proud of them, so don't diss them.

**_CHAPTER 2  The First Concert - May 14, 2006_**

                The auditorium was packed. Backstage was a mess. Matt's band still wasn't ready (half of them still weren't there *cough* Kenji *cough* Kito *cough*), plus Raeven was still in her casual clothes.

                "Miss Starr, you need to get your concert outfit on _now!" A style designer moaned, dragging her off._

                But they finally got it together, Matt's band did all right, but the noise _really cranked up when Raeven entered, starting with her signature song, Colours of the World._

_Red for love_

_Yellow for happiness_

_White for purity_

_Blue for calm_

_Green for life_

_We're all part of this masterpiece_

_Called the world_

_Each individual has a place _

_In the grand design_

_Colours of the world_

_From the richest queen_

_To the poorest peasant_

_When it all boils down_

_Nobody's really better_

_Than the other_

_We're all part of this masterpiece_

_Called the world_

_Each individual has a place _

_In the grand design_

_Colours of the world_

_Because when you add_

_Red to yellow_

_You get orange_

_And when you add_

_Blue to red_

_Purple results_

_Every colour_

_Gives birth to another_

_There is no colour_

_That stands alone_

_We're all part of this masterpiece_

_Called the world_

_Each individual has a place _

_In the grand design_

_Colours of the world_

                Even from his spot way in the sound room, T.K. still couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her from somewhere before.

                "Hey, guys, how're you all doing tonight?" Raeven called over the noise. "Hey, how many girls we got out here?"

                A very loud cheer went up.

                "How many of you were like me when you were little? How many of you dreamed about Knights on White Horses?"

                An even louder cheer went up. Knights on White Horses had been one of Raeven Starr's top songs not very long ago, just released on this year's album.

_Every girl has had childhood fantasies_

_Of being a princess_

_Of living in a beautiful castle_

_Then the evil witch comes_

_Puts you in an enchanted sleep_

_Till you're rescued by_

_Knights on white horses_

_Who slay the dragon_

_Defeat the witch_

_And carry you off_

_To a happily ever after_

_Knights these days_

_Are rarer than a happily ever after_

_And they never come on white horses_

_Maybe they come in black Cadillacs_

_Or on the public bus_

_Even on a skateboard_

_Knights on white horses_

_Who slay the dragon_

_Defeat the witch_

_And carry you off_

_To a happily ever after_

_Someday the knight of a girl's _

_Childhood fantasy will come_

_And she'll miss him completely_

_Because she's looking for Sir Perfect_

_On his pure white steed_

_Don't miss your present-day knight_

_In his baggy jeans and huge sweatshirt_

_Riding in on his skateboard_

_'Cause you're looking for_

_Knights on white horses_

_Who slay the dragon_

_Defeat the witch_

_And carry you off_

_To a happily ever after_

_Knights on white horses_

_Who slay the dragon_

_Defeat the witch_

_And carry you off_

_To a happily ever after_

                The show continued in that kind-of happy thread of 'overcoming obstacles' for a while with _Courage_, _Here I Am, __Hope and Light, _What Life Is About_, and the Hilary Duff hit _What Dreams Are Made Of_, then turned serious._

                "Some of you," Raeven started, a lot more quietly than the first half of the concert, "may have noticed that a few of my songs all seem to concern two people in particular: Kate and Rillan. Well, let me explain to you, before we continue, who they are.

                "I first arrived in Canada when I was 8 years old."

                T.K. felt a horrible butterfly of guessing starting in his stomach.

                "I had been living here, in Japan, for 5 years, and when I was brought back to Canada, I had no idea how to adapt. Kate and Rillan were both the first friends I ever had in Canada. In each song dedicated to them, you'll find it fairly obvious what happened to them."

                She started off with _Rillan_, a sadder song than she had probably ever written.

_Just a normal day_

_Were we ever wrong_

_It'll be no different_

_Than many other days_

_Rillan, what did you ever do_

_You never deserved to die_

_All your life_

_Beaten, mocked_

_Crash-landing in a world of pain_

_Pain..._

_Police..._

_Red..._

_Blood..._

_So much..._

_Black..._

_Mourning..._

_Rillan..._

_Rillan, what did you ever do_

_You never deserved to die_

_All your life_

_Beaten, mocked_

_Crash-landing in a world of pain_

_Loved by so many_

_But the two who mattered most_

_Never blinked at the news_

_Rillan, Cash is 10 now_

_Looking more and more_

_Like his bro every day_

_Rillan, he wants to be like you_

_Missed by so many_

_Rillan, what did you ever do_

_You never deserved to die_

_All your life_

_Beaten, mocked_

_Crash-landing in a world of pain_

                "All right, that wasn't quite as obvious as it could've been." Raeven admitted. "To be more specific, Rillan grew up in an abusive home and his little brother Cash was his life. When we were 13, about three years ago now, a group of thugs from the local gang cornered us and Cash on the way to school." She stopped for a moment, voice shaking. "They told me that the police arrived as fast as they could, but it wasn't fast enough. By the time they and medical help arrived, the gang had disappeared. They managed to smash Rillan's head completely open. I still don't remember what exactly happened to any of us. But it took me a year to recover. The doctors told me that what officially killed Rillan had been a broken neck, probably from a thug throwing him against the wall, in an attempt to stop him from shielding Cash.

                "While I was in the hospital, I was so confused. I was just barely more than a kid, and all of a sudden one of my best friends in the entire world had been brutally murdered. To try and sort it all out, I wrote my song _Laugh or Cry._

                "The police never did manage to catch the guys who attacked us. They've still got warrants out for their arrests."__


	3. The Disastrous Concert, And Omen Of What...

What Dreams Are Made Of

A/N: Hey guys! Anybody guess who Raeven is???? C'mon, it's not that hard... DISCLAIMER: see chapters 1-2.  
  
**Chapter 3: The Disastrous Concert - May 15, 2006  
** "Okay, that was creepy," Matt commented as he was driving. "Did you notice how she looked familiar?"  
"I thought she sounded familiar." T.K. agreed. "I was thinking that maybe... but no."  
"Maybe what?" Matt asked interestedly. "C'mon, little bro, spill."  
"I was thinking that maybe... shwakri." T.K. mumbled.  
"Sorry?"  
T.K. sighed. "I thought she was Kari."  
There was silence in the car. Then Matt said, with difficulty, "That's ridiculous. Don't ever tell Tai that."  
"I don't plan on it."  
  
"Raev, stop pacing around like that," Jakobs Fidel said tiredly, watching Raeven as she paced around their hotel room.  
"I can't do this anymore, Jakes!" Raeven cried finally, throwing up her hands and falling back onto her bed. "He didn't even recognize me!"  
"Who?"  
"T.K.! And Matt," she added as an afterthought.  
"Should they have?" Jakes asked logically. "It's been, what, seven years?"  
"Eight," Raeven responded distractedly.  
  
_ "Mommy, why are we going on a vacation now?" 8-year-old Kari Kamiya asked.  
"Yeah, Dad, it's the middle of the school year!" 12-year-old Tai added. "Not like I care, but still, it is still a little sudden."  
"Don't ask questions!" Yukio Anaka snapped, slamming a fist onto the steering wheel for emphasis. "All right, Daddy!" Kari yelped. "Where are we going?" Tai asked. "What did I just finish telling you, Taichi?!" Yukio snapped again. Tai glared at him from the backseat. "Yukio, calm down, you're going to get us pulled over." Aiko Kamiya said tiredly. "Tai, stop pestering your father." "I just wanna know!" Tai exclaimed indignantly. There came the sounds of sirens behind them and Yukio swore loudly and colourfully. "Yukio!" Aiko snapped. "Tai, Kari, make sure you're buckled up." "Yep." "Yes." "All right, Yukio, floor it." "WHAT?!" Tai yelled even as the car suddenly took a turn into Indy 500 speed.  
_  
Raeven was shaken out of her memory by the phone ringing. She eyed it apprehensively then picked it up. "Hello?" she said.

"Well, hello, Hikari." She hung up.

"Well, Raev, who was that?" Jakes asked. "It was a pretty quick and one- sided conversation."

"N—n—nobody." Raeven answered quickly.

"Was it Damion?" Jakes asked suspiciously. "Wh—wh—what would make you think that?" Raeven stammered.

"Oh, just the look on your face." Jakes said in mock lightheartedness.

The next evening, Matt picked up T.K. to get to the arena on time, but they came upon another scene of chaos. "Matt! You're here! Where's the amp for my guitar?" Kenji yelled, looking desperately in each packing crate strewn around the room.

"Don't look at me, Kenji! It's your amp!" Matt yelled back, taking out his guitar. "Aw geez! My string's snapped!"

"How do you lose an amp?" Kito wondered aloud.

"That's what I'd like to know," Matt commented, fishing around for an extra string.

"I can't find the extension cords for my keyboard!" Yoko yelped.

"Is it really that necessary?" Kito asked.

"No cord, no board." Yoko snapped.

"Oh."

"I'll... be in the sound room," T.K. muttered and slipped back out the door, colliding with Raeven, who was on her way in. Looking especially beautiful, T.K. noted, in her casual attire of flared dark green sweat pants and a white tank top, her hair pulled up into a careless ponytail.

"Oh, sorry." Raeven said, laughing slightly as she slipped past him, followed shortly thereafter by a scowling Jakes.

"Yeah. Sorry," T.K. said distractedly, even as he tried to walk forward while looking backwards, causing another collision, but this time with the head of the sound operations.

"T.K.! Head outta the gutter and come help us! I got a bad premonition about tonight."  
  
Things just got worse from there.  
  
"Can we postpone our part?" Kito was asking, as T.K. popped with the requested extension cords and lapel mikes and wireless mikes and stuff for the stage.

"No, why?" The stage manager asked.

"Um..." Kito hesitated. "Matt's kinda sick."

"He's not sick." T.K. supplied, setting the mikes out on the table in the right spots. "He's a little inappropriate at times, but he's not sick."

"Not that kind of sick," Kenji said grimly. "We mean like tossing your cookies, competing with Oscar the Grouch for greenest creature, high fever, chilly and irritable kind of sick."

"Oh no."

"Her mike's not on!" T.K. called as he desperately tried to locate the switch for Raeven's mike.

"Whaddaya mean, her mike's not on? It's gotta be on!"

"Well, it's not!"

"It's halfway through her third song! How can we not have noticed her mike wasn't on?"

"I don't know, but it's not on!"

Then of course, that just wasn't enough disaster for the evening, so halfway through another song, after Raeven's mike got turned on again and startled her half out of her wits, a backup singer tripped and fell backwards off the rising stage, making a huge racket and having to be taken to the hospital with a broken arm. Some crazed fan somehow made it past security and interrupted yet another song, this time a more slower and solemn song, screaming about true love and being together for all eternity before Jakes finally made it up on stage to drag the fan off, screaming hysterically. Scary thing was: it was a girl.  
  
There was an awestruck silence before Raeven tried to improvise her way through the rest of it. It went pretty well... Until the part where she was supposed be elevated directly to the backstage part of the second floor, but the lifting part of the stage broke down abruptly, almost causing her to fall off into the screaming mobs of madness, but instead only had her try and climb her way up to the second floor backstage. And then she fell down an entire flight of stairs, crashing into poor T.K. Oh, was there flames going backstage after that. In a rare moment of lost temper, Raeven screamed at anybody and everybody.  
  
"Temper, temper, Raev." Jakes said teasingly.

"I'll 'temper, temper' you, Jakobs Fidel!" Raeven snapped, sparks shooting from her eyes. "What is going on here?!"

"Whoa, someone's having a breakdown." A familiar voice came from the doors leading backstage. The group turned around to find 20-year-old Taichi Kamiya standing there, supporting a pale Matt.

"T—T—Tai?" Raeven asked, face blanching.


End file.
